


Seasonal Queens

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Dresses, Fanart, Gen, Platonic Hand-Holding, Pumpkin Queen Sally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: The queens are here, the queens are here,♫They've waited for this day for many a year♫
Relationships: Emily (Corpse Bride) & Sally (Nightmare Before Christmas)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Seasonal Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> ...or, "In which Helena Bonham Carter ends up becoming the Queen of Hearts again".


End file.
